Of Past Happenings
by Stevie19
Summary: When Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth get sent into the past they learn more than they bargained for when they meet a familiar little boy.
1. Meeting the kids

**Don't own Percy Jackson or any related characters, Rick Riordon does.**

* * *

"Where are we?"Jason wondered, looking around. Last he checked, it was afternoon but now it was almost night. And they weren't in a city alleyway, either. What had happened? Last he remembered, they were gong to battle and then they were here. 'They' being him, Annabeth, Leo and Piper.

"New York."Annabeth announced, holding up a newspaper and staring through Jason with her steel grey eyes. "2000."

"Cool,"Leo said. "Time travel." Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cuz time travel's so cool. Any ideas on how to get back?"

"Not yet, but-"

"Quiet!"Jason snapped uncharacteristically, one hand on his sword while his other was up in the universal sign of 'stop'. "I hear something."

Everybody gripped their respective weapons, ready to attack. They could all hear it now, once they weren't bickering. Footsteps, a quiet clanking noise and a dragging noise. It was coming closer. Any moment now.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1.

A small boy, maybe six or seven years old, stumbled around the corner. He was only protected from the evening chill by a thin layer of clothing, but that didn't hide the various bruises and cuts-the blood that soaked the cloth was more than a 6-7 year old would be expected to have. He had dark hair, and he scanned the teens ready to attack with frightened, somewhat familiar blue-green eyes. There was no doubt he could see the weapons for what they were. He was careful not to put any weight on his left side, which explained the dragging noise they had heard earlier.

Child and teens stared at eachother for ten long frightened before Piper regained her wits and spoke first. "I-"The child took several steps back, but thankfully didn't run. She seathed her dagger, hoping that it would reassure the kid at least a little bit. The others did the same. "What are you doing out so late?" it was cold, and New York at night was way too dangerous for a young child like him to be wandering alone at this hour.

He looked away shyly, still on edge. "My mom told me not to talk to strangers."

"But we're not." Annabeth said, stepping closer. Piper was afraid that her friend would scare the boy. Annabeth looked pretty intimidating when you first saw her, and the kid was already spooked. She took another wary step closer, and the boy took a step back. Annabeth changed tactics, and kneeled so she was at eye level to him. She beckoned him closer and the kid, no doubt curious, crept forward warily. When he was close enough, she whispered something to him.

The rest didn't know what Annabeth said, but it must've been good. The boy's eyes widened comically with wonder and curiousity. Then he smiled, and grabbed Annabth's hand as she stood.

"You guys aren't strangers!" The kid announced, seemingly quite pleased with his new friends. Then he blinked, smile falling as though he just realized something. "Are you guys cold? Cuz I kind of am. Wanna come over to my house?"

Awkward and surprised looks were exchanged all around. "Um, okay," Jason said finally. "Lead the way."

And so he did, skipping as best as he could with the busted leg and swinging from Annabeth's arm, who seemed to be enjoying it just as much. The rest followed, wondering who the heck this kid was and what happened. They finally reached his apartment, and only then did anybody ask the question on everybody's mind.

"Who are you?"

"Me?"The boy turned around, smiling despite the bruises etched into his skin and cuts that still ooze blood. "My name's Percy Jackson."


	2. Guess Who? (part 1)

_**Oh Abby, say it isn't so...**_

"Percy Jackson?" Leo gasped, shocked. "As in, THE Percy Jackson?"

Young Percy looked confused by the unexplained and dramatic outburst. Annabeth didn't seem as shocked as the others, just squeezed Young Percy's hand comfortingly. The other teens stared at him disbelievingly, unconvinced that this battered, yet trusting, young boy was the great hero of their time. Young Percy squirmed, uncomftorable and a little unsure at the newfound center of attention. "So?"he asked, sounding defiant.

Despite what most people seem to think, 'Percy' and 'Jackson' weren't that common of a name. Even less so together. But they needed some sort of excuse for their reaction. Trained to fight monsters and Titans(well, less the latter and more the former), and survive the mortal world(not very much training with that, either, but the Mist was close enough)and they couldn't even hide their shock. Or keep their mouths closed. To be honest, it should've been expected. The boy looked so much like him(though obviously younger)and kind of acted like him, too. _Kind of._ Maybe they were expecting Young Percy to be in bed at this hour, or to not see him at all.

But, they were heroes and heroes had the worst luck(see Every Greek and/or Roman Hero for more info). So now(or then, depending on your perspective) Young Percy was looking at them with those legendary blue-green eyes and a faceful of cuts and bruises, expecting an answer sooner rather than later. He tugged on Annabeth's hand and she loosened her vicelike hold on him. That, of all things, brought the rest of the heroes from their shocked dazes.

"Um..."Jason said, drawing blank.

"Ah...nice to see you again, Percy!"Piper cut in, playing the non-stranger card with her charmspeak. It wasn't a lie, really.

Percy seemed to find that acceptable. "Nice to see you, too! Um...let's go inside. I'm cold."

As they followed Percy into the apartment, Jason felt like slapping himself. _Really? 'Um' was the best their courageous leader_ (if he did say so himself) _could come up with?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, welcome to the 1st part of the 2nd chapter. I wasn't very pleased with this one, but figuired y'all deserved an uspdate b/c that's all I'm going to write for this story for an unknown amount of time. So, yeah, enjoy the short chapter and your day. Happy (early) Halloween!**


	3. Guess Who?(part 2)

Upon entering Percy's place, Piper's first thought(s) weren't _'so this is where Percy grew up'_ or _'I expected it to be bigger'_ or anything of the like. It was, _'this place is absolutely_ _trashed_ _'_.

And it was. The stench of old, stale beer hit Piper so hard and so badly she thought she might double over. Broken glass littered the ground as Percy led them through, and Piper wondered how Young Percy hadn't cut himself through the weathered, hole-ridden shoes he had on. Heck, it was a wonder she hadn't cut herself. Where had all this glass come from, anyway? The _window_?

Blaring noises of a football game grew louder as they approached the living room. So did the amount of... **trash** on the floor. And the stench. If she had though it was bad before, it was absolutely nothing compared to this. Piper wanted to throw up. Jason took her hand and squeezed it, holding onto her. She smiled weakly at him and forced herself onwards.

Young Percy, she was surprised to see, didn't seem all that bothered by the smell or junk. at all. (well, none she could see) He just trudged onwards, a determined little soilder, large hand shaped bruises contrasting with his skin and cuts gleaming.

..wait a Hades-foresaken second, _gleaming_?!

Apperantly so. Upon closer inspection, Piper could see glass caught in the cuts, glittering and reflecting in the city glimmer. Which explained the glass all over the floor. Kind of. Okay, not really(at all).

Just, the whole thing felt wrong. It wasn't the smell, or the glass, or the trash by itself, though it was part of it. It was just the place itself.

Young Percy held his index finger up to his mouth in the universal and classic sign of 'shh'. He clutched Annabeth's hand like a lifeline and looked scared, as though he was afraid to lose his new(old)friends because of the place. Or some other reason Piper didn't know. So they fell quiet, and waded as stealthily as they could after Young Percy. Leo scowled, and was it just Piper or was there actually smoke curling from his clothes and newfound light in this place?

They could see the football game now, and the Steelers were losing to the Ravens. A figure lay on the couch, with only a stretched thin, sweat stained white undershirt to contain that giant potbelly. His knuckles looked...weird and he wasn't moving. Didn't even appear to be breathing. Was he dead? That would certainly explain the smell of the place. Who was he, anyway?

Behind her, Leo comburst into flames. Percy made a startled noise, dropping his future girlfriend's hand and stared at Leo with wide eyes.

 _Busted._ *

Leo forcibly cooled himself down, taking deep breaths until only smoke curled off his unscathed clothes. But the damage was done. "Sorry, I got a little heated up." he whispered. Piper rolled her eyes. Yeah, things were bad. She glared at him, and he shrugged. Great. Now Young Percy would probably think they were freaks(or become scared of the fire dude), thus kicking them out, and then where would they sleep? But Young Percy's face still stared, awestruck, then breaking out into a grin so wide Piper thought it just might break his little face before announcing, "Cool!" in a loud voice, completley disregarding his earlier statement of 'shh'. "Do you do-"

The man-blob-on the couch snorted and scratched it's tummy(and Piper was strongly reminded of those pigs she saw on a farm field trip way back when). So it was alive. Young Percy froze, excitement dropping from his face like a rock. "Sorry," he whispered, reaching up to take Annabeth's hand again.

But the daughter of Athena was frozen stiff, staring at the man-pig that describing it with 'anger' and 'disgust' were like saying Hestaphaus was when Percy took her clenched hand and tugged it, Annabeth straightened her fingers(with difficulty)and gave Percy a reassuring smile(very forced, Piper noted).Piper frowned as they continued walking, only faster this time-almost a jog. Annabeth definitely knew more than the rest of them, and mostly more than she portrayed herself to know. They'd have some serious interrogating-ahem, questions-later. But, for now...

Jason had brushed against the man-pig as he passed, and it snorted again, rolling over. Two, tiny unintelligent eyes blinked slowly open, taking in the sight of them.

Now, Piper's faced monsters of all shapes and sizes, killed that snow nonperson** even. This man/blob/pig/mere mortal shouldn't have caused any problems. But Young Percy was their trusted guide and his face read _DANGER DANGER CODE RED ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL IS ZERO!_ So this...thing was probably dangerous, somehow. (Somehow it slipped her mind that she was a vetran, teenaged war hero and Percy was a 6-7 year old kid, so their perception of ganger would be a tad different)

 **Should they A)Freeze, B)Flight or C)Fight?**

It stood up, smashing the beer bottles that lay by the couch. To of 'em shattered, disgusting looking(and smelling)liquid spilling out of the third. Well that explained the smell of stale beer, at least. Five strands of hair stuck to his head, no doubt my grease(it's head was greasier than Hades', and that was saying something).

"Well, well, well," the thing said, a cigar bouncing as it spoke, barely hanging onto his mouth. The full sight of it made Piper slightly sick to her stomach, and she gripped Jason's hand for support. "Looks like the kid brought me some new playthings." It raised a fist, still covered in blood and bruises. Young Percy flinched(Piper could see, in her periphal vision, how his knuckles were white from clutching Annabeth like a protective older sister/teddy bear)and suddenly everything made sense(well, except how they ended up in the past).

 **Or D)Rip this guy apart from pure anger,** ** _pathetic_** **mortal or not?**

* * *

A/N:Asterix=you have no idea how tempted I was to just leave you all there...

Double Asterix=okay, so it's been a while since I've read PJHeroes of Olympus. But I'm pretty sure Piper did that, only I don't remember the name except that it started with a 'k'. Sorry!


	4. Being Great Babysitters

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! :D This chapter's gonna be in young Percy's POV, which is actually kind of surprising, seeing as this is the chapter that rose the rating to a T. And I hope he didn't seem too mature for a little kid, but the situation seems to call for a little prematurity.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and I hope you all had happy holidays!**

* * *

The last thing Percy had been expecting was his newly found friends to throw themselves at Gabe like they were football players going in for a tackle. But Percy saw them as comic book heroes. He might hate reading(because of his dyslexia), but comic books were the exception. There were less confusing words and more action. Except his mom didn't like him reading them. She said they were too vi-o-lent.

Percy pulled himself back into the present. No time for wandering off into the world of fantasy and past happenings. There was a fight scene going on. The superheroes were just about to go into battle against the evil villain. Percy frowned once he realized what that meant. Wait a sec...

 _But Gabe isn't evil._ So maybe he got a little angry sometimes and lashed out on Percy, but that was okay. Not like Percy was useful for anything else. He wasn't smart-as Gabe reminded him often-and was just going to grow up to be a badguy. Not like Gabe was actually angry at Percy. He was angry at something else-losing a poker game, seeing his football team lose, etc.-and Percy was there, not whoever/whatever made Gabe angry. So he took it out on Percy, his punching bag. It all made perfect sense to him.

Still, Percy couldn't deny the thrill of satisfaction that rushed through him when they went for the pounce. And Gabe's face! Percy wished he could take a picture! It wasn't often the poker player was this surprised, or freaked out.

Percy wished he had some popcorn. This was gonna be better than any action movie ever created! Sure, he had been thrown out of a window and hurt all over, but today was still the best day of his life. Sadly, Annabeth decided to go and ruin it by pushing him out of the room, glancing back at her companions with an emotion Percy couldn't quite place. Once he was safely in his room, she looked at him straight in the eye with a serious-looking expression on her face.

"Don't leave this room." Annabeth said in a tone of voice that his mom sometimes used. It was the tone that said, _don't disobey me and, if you do, you'll be in trouble._

Percy pouted and gave her the puppy eyes that always worked with his mom and the ladies at the candy store she worked ay. Gabe didn't like that look (despised it, actually, which was one of his vocabulary words, he was proud to say), so Percy reasoned it must only work on females.

Luckily for him, Annabeth was a girl.

"Stay," she repeated instead, leaving the room with one last fierce look. Like he was some kind of dog.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Percy fell to his knees. The very person who meant more to him in ten-fifteen minutes than anyone had in his entire life(with the exception of mom)had just walked away from him. Slammed the door in his face. Percy wiped the stinging tears away angrily. No. He wasn't upset. Percy was alright with just his mom(who always said he should try to make some friends closer to his age, y'know, be nice, but whatever. Annabeth was years older than him, anyway) as his friend. It was probably just as well-Percy was now cursing himself for letting complete strangers, who were obviously armed, into his home, no matter how Annabeth knew.

Wait a sec... was Gabe dead? Did they kill him? Were he and his mom finally free of Gabe and his smell?

Through the pain(pain? what pain?), Percy giggled. Gabe was pretty smelly., and the dirty boots currently sitting on Percy's window sill were only the start of Gabe's stink-o-rama. Seriously. Once upon a time, he and his mom had gone to a petting zoo. Though it was fun, the animals were still pretty smelly. And noisy, and tickly, and-well, a lot of things. Gabe's smell was probably right around that level, and twice as stinky and expansive. So much for getting used to it.

Smelly Gabe.

Smelly Gabe, Smelly Gabe, Smelly Gabe!

Even though New Year's was more than three months ago, Percy resolved that he'd call Gabe 'Smelly Gabe' from this moment onward. And it wasn't like his stepfather could object too much. His motto was practically 'the truth hurts' and, geez, did it. Besides, what could he do that was worse than what he did tonight?

Speaking of hurting...

Percy winced, suddenly aware of the cuts and bruises again. Now that the adrenaline (another vocab word! And his mom complained he didn't even looked at those stupid things)had worn off, his body hurt more than ever. He limped to the bathroom, wincing all the way over. Thankfully, a bathroom was connected to his room, making the painful walk mercifully short. _I should probably wash the wound first,_ Percy thought. For whatever reason, washing out the wounds seemed to heal them more than his impromptus with the First Aid kit(probably cuz he didn't even know what he was doing with that thing).

He was halfway through picking glass out of his left arm, when he wondered if he should rethink his priorities. Seriously, here he was picking glass out of his..self, while he should be checking if his new BFFs were gonna be wanted for _2nd degree murder_ (something Smelly Gabe always told Percy he was gonna grow up to do) of his wicked stepfather.

So Percy sweeped all the glass he had extracted from his arm into the trash, careful not to cut himself again. His limbs ached and creaked in protest like an old seesaw as he made his way to the door. That's where Percy stopped, staring at The Door(Percy knew the time for big, important capital letters-like The Batman-and this was one of them).

 _"Stay!"_ Annabeth's face flashed in his mind's eye. Percy chewed on his lip, a little unsure once he was here. He liked Annabeth, he really did. There was something just... right about it. He even had the strangest feeling he'd even date her if he were older.

Wait, what?! Where had that thought come from? Percy strictly reminded himself that all girls had cooties. He also made a mental reminder to thoroughly wash his hands after this, from holding Annabeth's hand all that time-why had he done that again?

Point is, he didn't really want to disobey Annabeth's orders, as meanly as they were given. But...

Gabe Smelly Gabe's face floated above Percy's other shoulder. His mouth was drawn back into an ugly (which was the very definition of him) sneer, thick face a violent shade of purple and veins popping out... everywhere, it seemed. "You're just a fucking troublemaker, and not even the cute 's all you'll ever be, so don'y you dare try to pretend for even a second that you might turn out to be different, cuz you won't. I don't even know why I put up with you."

(okay, he didn't saw that all at once. That was more of a 'Collection of Smelly Gabe Quotes')

Percy bit his lip some more, almost drawing some blood. It was a classic angel-on-one-shouldr-devil-on-the-other situation, but Percy didn't know which one was the devil, and who was the angel.

In the end, Percy decided to go and check it out, but stay out of sight of Annabeth & co. so it would seem like he stayed in his room like a good little boy. Percy congratulated himself on his brilliant plan. The only problem was actually doing it.

Percy, humming the Mission Impossible theme song under his breath, got the past the squeaky floorboards alright, having learned from past spy mission failures. He peeked out of the door to the living room/den/poker playing room, hoping nobody would spot his mop of dark hair.

Smelly Gabe appeared to still be alive (and Annabeth, FlameMan, blonde Superman and Feathergirl all were talking on one end of the room, like they regulaurly beat up overweight, smelly stepfathers), as his oversized still moved up and down in a breathing motion. He was covered in bruises and cuts which Percy would probably pay for later-

Which Percy would pay for.

Percy felt like collapsing again. He did what he was supposed to- keep this whole thing a secret from his mom, or else he'd get pounded. And yet he got pounded anyway.

Smelly Gabe had thrown him out a window.

He could've died.

(his earlier glee about the nickname suddenly felt stale in his mouth)

Now, Percy may be stupid, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew people kill themselves by jumping from buildings, and have a 95% success rate*. It was a wonder he, with his more fragile childlike body, hadn't died or suffered head/bone injuries(that he knew of) upon impact.

He's living with a man who is willing and able(though it may not seem like it at first) to kill him.

Percy felt sick, wondering why he hadn't really reacted to this before. This time he did collapse, falling to his knees while silent tears rushed down his dirty face like a scene from a cheesy movie or a bad story. No wonder Annabeth didn't want him near Smelly Gabe any longer.

Somehow, they had noticed(making his spy mission officially a failure, but Percy couldn't care less) because the long, slender arms wrapped around him as Feathergirl pulled him into an embrace. He was too upset, in shock-whatever, he didn't care about getting cooties in that moment.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay," Featherigrl was whispering soothingly. Percy, even though he knew things really weren't gonna be alright, was glad for for the sliver of hope to hold onto. He was just almost-murdred, his mom was two hours late from coming home from work and, quite frankly, Percy was scared as hell.

And they were all around him-Blonde Superman, FlameMan, Annabeth and, of course, Feathergirl-in a group hug. Percy had never felt more like he was loved than how he felt right now, here in this group hug with his new friends.

 _Well,_ Percy thought as he observed Smelly Gabe's unconscious body through a gap in Feathergirl's arms, _I guess I know who the devil is, and who is the angel is._

* * *

 **Translating from young Percy-ese:**

 **blonde Superman-Jason**

 **Feathergirl-Piper**

 **FlameMan-Leo**

* * *

 **Asterisk=I just made that number up. It really depends on height, source of impact, etc... I sincerely hope that's not the percentage of jumpers who die.**


End file.
